GHOST SMILE II
GHOST SMILE II 'is the sequel to GHOST SMILE and a 2015 action RPG developed by Inora. The game follows Smile as he is forced to collect 8 Keys of Power in order to stop the mysterious villain Order, so he can get his life back. The game is a large improvement on it's predessecor, featuring many new Universes, Spirits, and smoother gameplay. Reception has been (TBA). Story The game begins with a skippable recap of GHOST SMILE and Smile's showcase. Smile is sitting in a tavern in the Mirror Universe and states that he has a long way ahead of him when the tavern is set on fire mysteriously. The glass people evacuate after Smile opens the tavern in the tutorial sequence. Once out of it, he heals the melting people with a new spirit, the Icy Spirit and tracks the mysterious culprits to an airship where Smile finds the leader, who is but a mercenary. After defeating him, he uses the internal map to find the whereabouts of his boss, the Victorian Universe. The Victorian Universe is plagued by various villains searching for something. Smile uses a new power, possession, to take control of one of these and learn their goal. Inside the base of the villains, a giant castle, he learns that they are mercenaries who have been paid to find a key known as the Key of Power. Smile leaves to go to the Spirit Council and learn about the Key of Power. At the Spirit Universe he finds that the council is under attack from the leader of the villains: a menacing ghost named Order. Smile takes on Order and is defeated, but Order is weakened enough so that the Spirit Council can defeat him. Order retreats, and Smile asks the Spirit Council about the Key of Power. They explain that there are actually 8, and when together they can open the Chaos Universe. They give Smile the Ectoplasm Spirit as a tool and he returns to the Victorian Universe. Using his new tool, he comes upon the ancient temple where it is stored. Upon collecting it, he advances to the next universe, the Mechanical Universe, where robots have taken over. Smile is spotted and attacked, but he flees and finds himself with the rebels who fight their robot overlords. They let him take shelter, but later the robots find the base and attack. Smile finds that his rebel friends are trapped inside the robot base. Smile goes and finds that the robots are using a machine to turn people into robot slaves. Smile unhooks his friends and reaches the source, a machine powered by the Key of Power. Smile fights against the leader of the robots and defeats him, freeing the universe from them. Smile takes the key and goes to search for the other 6. The next Key of Power is located in Candy Universe, a place made from sweets. Smile learns that the candy is created inside Kyandi's Bakery. Inside, he is attacked and makes his way through the factory to meet a human doctor named Dr. Kyandi. He states that he uses the Key of Power to make candy, and that without the Key of Power he has no control or power over the candy people. Smile defeats him and his enforcer, a smore named Shamore, freeing the candy people. Smile follows the next Key of Power to the Superhero Universe, where superheroes exist. While searching for the key, he comes upon a superhero named Fyro being attacked by a giant robot. Smile assists and defeats it, following the serial code to a factory. Infiltrating it, he learns that it is controlled by an anti-superhero businessman named William Lang who wants to exterminate Superheros using his Purifier robots. He then presents his newest model, powered by the Key of Power. Smile destroys the new model and collects it. Before moving on, Smile discovers one of Order's spies. Smile follows him to the Toy Universe, which he went to in the first game. Smile learns that Order has taken control of the Duel, Season, and Flooded universes as well and is searching them for the remaining 4 Keys of Power. From here, Smile can visit these universes in any order. In the Toy Universe, Smile visits his old friend Gearguy and learns that the Abandoned Factory has been taken over by Order's forces, who are using abandoned toys as their forces to raid the universe in search of the Key of Power. Smile enters the Abandoned Factory and finds a key. He uses the key to open a toy box in Gearguy's house that includes the Key of Power, alongside a number of old parts Gearguy threw away. The house is then attacked by a giant abandoned toy, a half finished cymbal monkey named Symbil. After defeating him, Smile learns that the abandoned toys joined Order because they were tired of being treated unfairly by the finished toys. The finished toys accept the unfinished toys, and together they get rid of Order's presence in the universe. In the Duel Universe, fighting has been abandoned as a sport, as all the former fighters have been hired by Order to combat any resistance and find the Key of Power. Smile finds Victor, an enemy turned friend, who refused to join Order and was imprisoned by him. Smile rescues Victor, and Victor informs him that the Key of Power is deep beneath the arena, which he learned from overhearing the guards. Smile goes to the arena, defeats the fighters who are digging there, and gets the Key of Power. In respect of Smile, who beat them, the fighters abandon Order, causing him to flee the universe. In the Season Universe, it's Winter, and Order's forces have created an icy fortress. Smile infiltrates the fortress and finds the destroyed Seasonal Tree. Using it, Smile travels to the other seasons, where more opportunities are. Smile learns that each season has a key which can open a chest inside Quad Mountain, which holds the Key of Power. After collecting them all, Smile ventures to Quad Mountain to open the chest. However, he first has to deal with the spawn of Seasonite, Seasomega, who is seeking vengeance. Defeated, Seasomega migrates, taking out the fortress, which was in it's way. In the Flooded Universe, the normally quiet and eerie world is disrupted by Order, who is using a pirate ship to plunder various areas and find the Key of Power. Smile rallies together the citizens of the world, and together they build their own pirate ship and go to stop Order. Once there, the two ships engage in combat, with Smile battling a ghost pirate and Order's second in command: Captain Spectre. Smile wins, and without leadership, Order's pirates are forced to flee. Destroyed, Smile follows the drifting ship pieces to a small cavern where the Key of Power is. After collecting all 8 Keys of Power, Smile brings them to the Spirit Council so they can store them away. However, upon arriving, Smile finds that the Spirit Council has been trapped by Order and his forces. They ambush Smile and steal the Keys of Power, heading off to open the Chaos Universe. Smile gets up quickly and follows Order there, where he finds a strange place of abominations and off the wall physics. He eventually reaches Order, who explains his motives. Order explains that the reason he has the Universal Shift is because he used to be a member of the Spirit Council. Order had a brother named Chaos, who caused trouble and mayhem, bringing chaos to the universes. Eventually, the Spirit Council had to seal Chaos away, causing Order to quit. Smile apologizes to Order, but says that he can't let Order release Chaos. Order battles Smile once more and loses, but it's revealed that Order was just stalling for time, and sent a mercenary to release Chaos. Chaos is released, and to thank the mercenary, kills him and eats him. Order goes to reunite with his brother, but Chaos feels nothing towards him. Order, seeing that all his time and effort was for nothing, flies into a rage. Chaos feeds off this madness, eventually consuming Order in addition, creating a new form of Chaos: Ultimate Chaos. Ready to reign madness and destruction on the universes, he attacks Smile, who in a desperate attempt tries to beat Ultimate Chaos. Smile is easily defeated by Ultimate Chaos, when he realizes that there must be Order and Chaos to create balance, so he takes the power of Order to reinvigorate him, becoming the new form of Order. Smile uses this power to defeat Ultimate Chaos in a climactic battle. This restores Chaos to his original form and seals him away. Smile goes to the Spirit Council to get back his mortality, but learns that since he has become Order, becoming a human would offset the balance and release Chaos. Smile makes the decision to sacrafice life to keep the Universes in balance, and leaves to travel the Multiverse in silence. Gameplay '''GHOST SMILE II '''is, like it's predecessor, a 3D action RPG. Players take control of Smile as he explores various universes in search of Order. Along the way, Smile must help the citizens of each universe and conquer dungeons with their own unique boss encounters. Smile can walk, run, jump, dodge, and attack using his stretchy appendages in addition to preforming context-sensitive actions when near certain objects, such as talking, pulling a switch, or picking up something. Players also have full control over the camera, but the game uses Z-Targeting to make combat easier. Besides basic actions, Smile also has several unique techniques. As in the first game, he can use Spirits, which are tools that allow for new opportunities in exploration and combat. Smile can also use his signature Universal Shift to travel to another universe as in the last game as well as to specific points to fast travel, something new to this game. The last technique, new to this game, is Possesion, which allows Smile to possess certain creatures and use their unique abilities. The game also features a leveling system. By completing side quests and defeating enemies, Smile will earn Ghost Points. When enough GP is earned, players will level up. Here, they can choose to upgrade their attack power, defense, or HP. As players level up, new shops and side quests are unlocked. Characters This list does not include generic NPCs or NPCs involved with side-quests, only the main story. Playable NPCs Spirit Council Bosses Bodies Universes Side Quests Mirror Universe *'A Game of Bottles: The Alcoholic Spirit lives in the basement on the Mirror Tavern. After collecting the Ectoplasm Spirit, Smile can hit a switch to open the basement. Inside, the Alcoholic Spirit challenges Smile to a game. He must destroy 20 bottles in a time limit of 1 minute. If Smile loses, he loses all his coins, but if he wins, the Alcoholic Spirit will join him. *'The Secret of the Mirror': At nighttime, Smile can visit the Shattered Mirror to meet the Reflection Spirit who is trapped inside the Mirror. He offers his services if Smile can free him, which Smile can do by getting the key to the mirror. This key is located inside Gearguy's tool box, which he will sell to Smile for 100 coins. *'Airborn Hostages': After Order's forces flee from the Airship, Smile can visit it once more to find that the Sadistic Spirit has kidnapped 8 hostages. Smile must go through the Airship and find all 8 of them, with the Sadistic Spirit giving up and joining Smile. Victorian Universe *'Royal Return': After completing the dungeon here, the royal family will return to the Universe. Smile can then assist them in making it back inside the castle. From here, Smile must complete the dungeon once more, but this time protecting the Queen from too much harm. If Smile succeeds, the Queen will give him the Knight Spirit, their most-prized heirloom. *'Walking on the Ceiling': In the Ancient Temple, Smile must use the Gravity Spirit to walk on the ceiling. Once here, Smile must solve the puzzles of walking over every yellow stone while avoiding hazards. Once done, the ceiling will open up to reveal the hiding place of the Treasure Spirit. *'High Society Spooks': Smile can meet an odd person who wishes to fit in at a ball featuring various rich people. Smile must then possess the person and go to the ball. Once there, Smile must prove himself in various trials of proper behavior. At the end of the night, he can release the odd person, who gives him the Odd Spirit. Spirit Universe *'The Terrible Tower': After beating Ultimate Chaos, a giant tower will sprout out of the ground in the Graveyard. Inside, Smile must face up against 100 floors of randomized enemies, with no saving in-between. As he completes the floors, he'll gain back the old Optional Spirits from the first game, and after completing the final floor, he regains the Demonic Spirit. *'Spirit Trading': In Spirit Central, the shopkeeper of the main shop will occasionally be missing. Following him to his storeroom, he reveals that he has lost his hat. If Smile asks around, he'll find that the shopkeeper traded it with the fortune teller a long time ago. The fortune teller, however, traded it with another shopkeeper. As Smile travels around, he goes all across the central and eventually finds the owner. The owner will sell it for 100 coins. If Smile complies, he can bring back the hat to the shopkeeper, who will give him the Item Spirit. *'Follow the Riot': One spirit has been spreading rumors about the Spirit Council, and he begins causing riots. Smile must use clues from the various protesters to learn the whereabouts of the perpetrator. Eventually, Smile tracks him down to a small house in the alley of Spirit Central. Once there, Smile finds his diary that admits that he is just trying to have some fun. Smile must then share this with the rioters, who will disperse. After that, he meets the Whispering Spirit, who congratulates him on beating him, and rewards him by joining him. Mechanical Universe *'Thirsty Business': After completing the dungeon, things seem to be looking up. However, a group of Silverspine loyalist robots still guard the main water supply. Smile must head there and secretly steal a large shipment of water, and escape without being caught. With the water returned, the rebels give Smile a reward in the form of the Rebel Spirit. *'Robot Race': In the middle of the city, Smile can find a robot build for speed: the Dashtron. Although Smile can't beat him at first, after attaining the Sugary Spirit, he can. The Dashtron gives up and gives Smile the Dashing Spirit. *'Ghost or Glitch?': Silverspine's Tower has had some odd occurences as of late including odd sounds and things like doors randomly opening and closing. If Smile visits after completing the dungeon, he'll find a number of puzzles and enemies set out for him. Completing these will reveal that the perpetrator is not a ghost but rather the mischevious Glitch Spirit, who joins him as a reward for completing his game. Candy Universe *'Homeless by Hunger': The people of Caramel Village find that they have nowhere to live overnight, after Smile has completed the dungeon. Smile must wait until night, when he can find a spirit in the middle of town chowing down on their houses. The perpetrator, the Hungry Spirit tells Smile that he'll give the houses back if Smile finds something tastier. To do this, he must revisit Kyandi's Bakery and cook a chocolate chip cookie for him, delivering it while hot. The Hungry Spirit eats it, and satisfied, gives the houses back and joins Smile. *'Dilluted Pond': The citizens of Caramel Village have noticed that the Caramel Pond has become dilluted, and doesn't taste as good anymore. To investigate, Smile can now swim in it and must navigate a labirynth to reach the end, where Smile can find the Solvent Spirit. Smile takes the Solvent Spirit out, returning the pond to it's natural form, and taking the Solvent Spirit with him. *'Melted Mania': The new residents of Caramel Village have moved in, a family of Ice Cream. However, the heat is melting them, and Smile has to save him. From there, Smile has to escort them to the freezer inside Kyandi's Bakery, which is broken. Smile must blast it with ice, and he will get the Refrigeration Spirit from them. Superhero Universe *'Metal Storm': As of late, loud sounds having been coming from the seemingly abandoned Purifier Factory. If Smile investigates, he'll find a storm of metal flying around, blocking him from moving any further. Smile must move around to find various entrances in the layers to reach the inside, and find Steele, a superpowered person who was kidnapped by Dr. Lang and experimented on. Smile must use the Heart Spirit to heal Steele's problems, causing him to give him the Metal Spirit in gratitude. *'Up the Tower': A super-strong supervillain named Poware has taken to the Empire Tower in Downtown, raining down destruction. Smile has to climb up the tower, avoiding the debris. At the top, he has to use the Greedy Spirit to knock him down, allowing him to be captured. In gratitude, the police will give Smile the Climbing Spirit. *'Solar Alley': In the alley of Downtown, a glow has appeared, but not a good one. Smile must investigate to find that it is actually a supervillain named Suni, who is burning through people living there, stealing from them. Smile can't defeat Suni by touch, he must slowly hunt Suni and blast Icy Spirit at him from the back 3 times to defeat him. In his place is the Solar Spirit. Toy Universe *'UFO Toys with Real Magnetic Power!': The Farming Toys in Bright Central have found that they lost their cows. Smile must wait until night to find that UFO toys with magnetic power are kidnapping them. Smile must walk under the UFOs with his Metal Spirit out to lure them into the ground, destroying them. After tracking down and destroying all 8 of them, the mothership toy will dock. Smile can then enter and corrall the 3 cows into the ranch without them getting re-captured. The UFO toys, foiled, will fly away, leaving the Alien Spirit. *'Accessory Anarchy': In Bright Central, Dollie is a doll who's accessories have been scattered from her packaging. Smile must go on a scavenger hunt throughout the universe to recover each accessory and return them to Dollie. In return, she gives him the Doll Spirit. *'Build It Up': In the Abandoned Factory, the toys are holding a contest with a box of Blocks they found. Smile can join in if he likes, and then builds in a building simulator. After 10 minutes, the contest is over, and the sculpture is judged by Size, Creativity, and Visuals. If Smile wins, they'll give him the Building Spirit as a reward. Duel Universe *'Return of the Arena': After Order's forces are banished, Smile can return to The Arena and enter to battle. It has a similar feel to the Terrible Tower, but it is shorter, can be saved in-between, and features special conditions and gimmicks for them. At the end, Smile can fight the champion, Chainex, and if he wins, will get the Chain Spirit. *'Prize Bandits': Various bandits are attacking the universe, planning on stealing prize money from the arena. Smile must guard it and take down the bandits with the Marksman Spirit, as their armor prevents physical attacks. If all are taken out and the prize survives, Smile will be awarded by with the Rapidfire Spirit. *'Race Against Eruption': The Volcano is about to erupt, and Smile needs to stop it. Smile must go into the Volcanic Crater and find and blow up various cracks in the volcano to create pits for the lava to flow into. If Smile pools all the lava before it blows up, he'll be rewarded with the Blast Spirit. Season Universe *'Raining and Pouring': During Spring, rain falls frequently in the Season Universe. Smile can come upon a thorny grove by the edge of the universe. Smile must turn it to Spring, to fill the grove up. Then, he can use the Ice Spirit to freeze it and cross the ice. From there, Smile can collect the Thorny Spirit. *'Blistering Heat': During Summer, things get particularly hot. Sometimes, Smile can find that the people of the Universe have fleed into the underground to escape the un-bareable heat. To make things better, they need shade quickly. As such, Smile must go across the universe and use the Solar Spirit to grow the plants and create shade. In gratitude, they will give Smile the Shady Spirit. *'Holly Holidays': During the Winter, Smile can visit the Season Universe to find the people celebrating various festive holidays. However, the issue is that they have all mixed up their presents. Smile must go from house to house, exchanging presents until everyone is satisfied. In gratitude, they all pitch in to give him the Slot Spirit. Flooded Universe *'Shining Ship': The people of the universe have decided to salvage Order's Ship and use it for themselves. Unfortunately, the dismal care given to it by the mercenaries have left it dirty. The Mayor gives Smile the Jet Spirit, and if he uses it to clean enough of the ship in the time limit, he can keep the spirit. *'Sinking the Brigade': A group of pirates intending to raid the Sailor's Fortress are coming. As such, it's up to Smile to stop them. To help, the mayor gives Smile the Earthquake Spirit, which he must use to slam their anchors into the ground and sink them. After sinking the 10 ships in time, Smile is allowed to keep it. *'Stealing the Spirit': Legend tells of an ancient treasure inside the oldest ship of the Watery Graveyard. Smile, if he dares, can brave the depths to search for the treasure. He finds it, the Electric Spirit, and then must escape in time before the giant eel inhabiting the ship eats him whole. Spirits Reception TBA Trivia TBA Credits *Thanks to Cobweb for the rights. *Thanks to Dehydration's Grasp for contacting Cobweb. *Thanks to PabloDePablo for the Showcase issue. *Thanks to Exotoro for art for Smile and Order. Category:Original Games Category:Inora Category:Ghost Smile (series)